Randomn Filmpje
by Femmates
Summary: Jetski en Pincet zitten helaas vast in een film, om het leven wat aangenamer te maken komt Jack erbij, gesellie!


Top of Form

_**-Randomn Filmpjuh!-**_

Jetski: wow... zitten we in een film? #tikt vanbinnen tegen het tv-scherm aan# YAY! WE ZITTEN FINALLY IN EEN FILM!

Pincet: Yeah! #Kijkt Blond# Wat is een film?

Jetski: ehm... Movie?

Jetski: zoiets als... PotC?

Pincet: #Kijkt verbaasd maar trekt daarna big smile# Jaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pincet: Waar is Jack dan snik

Jetski: EN WIJ HEBBEN DE HOOFDROL!

Een of andere vaag ventje dat uit de lucht kwam vallen: Nietes!

Jetski: Welles!

Jetski: #kijkt nog eens goed... ziet dan dat het vage ventje...# JACK!

Pincet: Jaaaaaaaaaaack! #knuffelt hem plat#

Pincet: Leef je nog, ik dacht dat je opgevreten was door kannibalen? (Zie verhaal slof)

Jetski: MIJNES! #trekt Jack uit de handen van Pincet, bedenkt zich dan dat ze geen ruzie wil en laat Jack maar weer los# JACK! JIJ MAG DA HOOFDROL HOOR!

Pincet: #Trekt pruillipje# Ik wil oooooooooooook een keer rol, rol, rol!

Pincet: #Rolt op de grond#

Jack: Of course, luv. Ik neem geen genoegen met een of ander bijrolletje. Ik ben wel Captain... Jack... Sparrow...

Pincet: Jack, jack, jack, JACK!

Jetski: Mogen wij... de bijrollen zijn!

Jack: Ehm...

Pincet: Watte magguh ikke zijn!

Jack: Ik weet het! Jullie zijn... ehm...

Pincet: Baywatch babes!

Pincet: Zijn we blond genoeg voor...

Jack: Dat is het!

Pincet: Yeah!

PincetL #Trekt haar blondste gezicht en stort zich op jack#

Jack: Who, luv... kijk daar! #wijst naar da zee die er opeens is# daar moet je iemand gaan redden luv!

Pincet: #Tuurt de zee in maar is te blond om de man te zien die spartelt..#

Pincet: Volgens mij is het Harry, die red ik niet! #Trekt vies gezicht en slaat armen over elkaar#

Jetski: #ziet hem wel, rent de zee in maar komt gelijk weer terug# IEL! KOUD!

Jetski: #ziet dan pas dat ze ook nog geen bikini ofzo aanhad# oeps...

Pincet: #Trekt haar neus op bij het zien van kokhalsende Harry, die water uitspuwt#

Jack: Juist... Geef hem Mond op Mond beademing Luvv!

Jetski: JAAH! IKKE! #geeft Harry mond op mond-beademing#

Harry: #kucht zichzelf halfdood#

Jetski: JAH LEEFT! #huggt Harry#

Pincet: Iel!

Jetski: Harry's MIJNUS!

Pincet: Das waar maar je moet delen! #Grijpt Harry's bril en knuffelt hem#

Jetski: Ook best joh #grijpt Jack dan maar vast#

Harry: Ach ben ik maar weer alleen...

Harry: Cho!

#CHo CHang komt op het schip terecht#

Pincet: #Zie het chinese meisje en smijt haar van boord af#

Harry: Chooooooooooooooooo! #Smijt Pincet van boord af#

Jetski: Foei, Harry! #vist Pincet weer op#

Pincet: #Hoest uche uche#

Harry: Ach ja ik houd ook niet zo van Cho...

Harry: Ginnnyyyyyy!

-Geen Reactie-

Harry: #Verbaasd# Ginny..?

-Geen reactie-

Jetski: Nee ik ben Marjet, Harry...

Pincet: O ja! En dat vertel je me nu pas!

Harry: #Zucht#

Jetski: ehm.. sorry Pincet!

Pincet: Ach waar hadden we het ook al weer over #Is vergeten te vertellen dat ze een zeer kort termijn geheugen heeft#

Jetski: Over... hoe lekkah Jack ook alweer is! #wijst naar Jack#

Pincet: #Kijkt naar Jetski's wijzende vinger en ziet Jack#

Pincet: O ja...

Jack: Vind jij mij cewl!

Jack: Yeah! #Maakt zeer blond dansje#

Jetski: ehm... Jack...

Jack: #Stopt met dansen en kijkt Jetski geïrriteerd aan# Wat!

Jetski: kijk daar.. #wijst ergens naar de horizon#

Pincet: #Kijkt naar Horizon en ziet de bekende Paarse Olifantjes aanvallen met hun zwarte met witte vleugeltjes#

Jetski: AAH! #duikt ergens een hutje in#

Pincet: #Kijkt met toegeknepen ogen toe hoe de olifantjes zich op de vergeten Harry storten#

Jack: oew... dat moet zeer doen

Harry: Heeeeeeeeeeeelp! #Word meegevoerd door de olifantjes en word nooit meer teruggezien#

Jetski: #steekt hoofd uit hutje# zijn ze al weg?

Pincet: #Droog# Ja maar ze hebben Harry meegenomen...

Pincet: #Knippert Blond met haar ogen maar bedenkt zich dat ze daar wel heel blij mee is# Yeah!

Pincet: #Voert stupid dansje uit en sleurt Jack daarin mee#

Jetski: Harry?

Jack: Harry...? Wie is die gast eigenlijk..? Vergeten te vragen sorry...

Jetski: Nevermind! #huggt Jack#

Pincet: #Voelt zich erg eenzaam#

Pincet: Hallo! Ik zei: Ik voel me erg eenzaam!

Jetski: #huggt Pincet#

Pincet: #Voelt zich iets beter maar heeft behoefte aan een mannelijke knuf, of meer..#

Jetski: Ja dan zoek je het zelf maar uit! #huggt Jack maar weer# HIJS MIJNUS!

Jack: #Regelt dat Draco op boord valt#

Draco valt zeer tegen zijn zin op het schip neer

Pincet: Draco!#knuffelt hem plat#

Draco: #Lijzig# Mag ik misschien wat lucht!

Pincet: #knuffelt hem iets minder strak#

Jetski: #huggt nog steeds Jack, en die begint het ook steeds leuker te vinden#

Draco: #Sarcastisch# Nou dankje wel hoor, een beetje minder druk op mijn longen!

Draco: #Doet sarcastisch alsofie enthousiast is# Wauwie!

Jack: Oew, luvv... what do yer think of... #fluistert wat in Jetski's oor#

Jetski: UHU!

Pincet: #Laat Draco los#

Draco: #Opgelucht# Hehe dat was het enige dat ik even wilde...

Draco: #Pakt Pincet beet en begint haar te zoenen#

Pincet: #Trekt zich los# JE MAAKT GEWOON MISBRUIK VAN ME!

Draco: #Trekt wenkbrauwen op#

Jack: #zoent ondertussen Jetski ook#

Pincet: #Pakt Draco weer vast, met handen door zijn haar en begint met hem te bekken#

Draco: Mmmmmmmmmm(Op de leuke manier)

#iedereen is very happy aan het zoenen#

Pincet: Beweegt zich langzaam met hem richting een hutje en ploft neer op het bed#

Jetski: #ziet dat er nog een hutje vrij is en loodst Jack erheen#

Jetski: #ziet het bed te laat en flikkert eroverheen#

Jetski 'n Pincet: #zijn allebei erg happy en leven nog lang en gelukkig met Jack & Draco op da Pearl#

Top of Form


End file.
